Obsession
by Trisken Leigh
Summary: Tom Riddle in his first three years at Hogwarts, has met someone who he has so much in common with...and soon becomes obsessed with.
1. First Year

**Disclaimer: Ha, yea right, like I would steal from the best author in the world.**

**

* * *

**

_First Year_

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Though he never admitted this out loud, his actions revealed his feelings. He marched right up to her and presented himself.

"Good evening 'Mam," he said in his most mature tone. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I have been sorted into Slytherin. May I ask your name?"

She giggled at his attempt to be suave, and his appearance of a young child. They just didn't mix well. "Hello there Tom, my name is Gannii Kaens," she said calmly and smoothly. Her voice was so soothing and mellow. She was smiling, but not over smiling, like a fake smile. He liked that. "I'm a fifth year, a Slytherin, and a Prefect. So watch out." She smiled at him once more, her sheer, lustrous, russet hair swaying as she turned towards the whole muddle of first years. "Now come along all you, to the dungeons!" she snapped, waving her hands in the air.

"Gannii…" he murmured under his breath as he followed his fellow Slytherins into the depths of the dungeons, completely hypnotized by Gannii's yellow-green eyes.

He was fixated with her and couldn't stop watching the back of her head the whole way down. He was determined to force her to take him seriously. He scuttled ahead of the rest of the pack and walked at her pace.

"So? A fifth year? How do you like this place? So far, I don't find it to be anything special," he claimed, making an attempt at conversation.

"You're barmy," she sighed, continuing to stare straight ahead. Tom frowned, and his cheeks flushed a brilliant ruby.

"Well, the only good thing about this place is the Slytherin dungeons. Salazar Slytherin was the only one who ever did anything good for this school," he commented.

"I have to agree with you on that one," she responded with a crooked smile, but still not looking him in the eye. Tom smirked to himself at his successful victory. They walked alongside each other for quite some time until they got to the doors of the common room. "Please step back!" she called out. Tom took a step away from Gannii reluctantly.

Once they were inside the common room, Tom forgot all about the rest of Hogwarts School, and was gaping around at the emerald room.

"You like it?" Gannii said into his ear as she walked by. Tom grinned and followed her to a staircase where she whipped around and said, "Ah, ah, ah." Her finger wavered back and forth in front of his face. "This is the girls' dormitories. And I believe you are a boy. Am I correct?" Tom refused to answer to such a silly and pointless question. Gannii was smiling and giggling. She was having fun taunting this young boy. "Well then, Tom, your dormitory is over _there_."

"But why can't I come with you?" his voice pleading. Gannii's smile flashed to a frown for an instant, and then resurfaced itself upon her beautiful flesh.

"Uh, Riddle, go meet some of the other students," she suggested.

"I don't want to," he stated bluntly.

"Well, okay. Tom. I'm sorry, but I am four years older than you, and I think it would be best if you made some friends your own age. Look, there are plenty of nice first years," she explained, motioning towards the other Slytherins behind him.

"If I say I don't feel like it, then I don't feel like it," he argued, eyes glaring. Gannii's eyes widened and her mouth stood ajar. She was not used to talking to such a stern eleven-year-old before.

"Listen, you are very mature for your age, I can see that," and that was the truth, "but I really think you should go meet some of the others who will be in classes with you and who can—"

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do," he interrupted. Gannii's body went rigid and her flesh went cold. Tom realized he was scaring her, so he took her hand in his and held it. "I'm sorry for frightening you, Gannii. I truly didn't mean any harm. I just, like you a lot. And I want to be good friends. You understand, don't you?"

Gannii could not breathe. Her mind was circling round and round frantically and she was about to go into hysterics. What made her more anxious was the fact that she was actually afraid of this eleven-year-old kid. She knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help herself.

Gannii merely nodded her head.

"Good, good. Now I will do as you say because you are my friend," and with that, Tom Marvolo Riddle sauntered off towards the mass of students, leaving Gannii as bemused as ever.

Gannii whispered aloud to herself, "Who _are_ you?"


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer: Ha, yea right, like I would steal from the best author in the world.**

**

* * *

**

_Second Year_

"I'm really glad you accepted my offer," said Tom, stroking Gannii's cherry hair. "I really like you."

"Thank you," Gannii responded, though her mind rather distant. Tom frowned, not liking her reply very much.

The two sat in the Slytherin common room, skipping the nightly feast in the Great Hall to have a dinner that Tom had prepared for the both of them. The room was illuminated with green light, and it was completely empty apart from Tom and Gannii sitting next to one another upon the couch.

"I barely know anything about you, Gannii. Tell me about yourself," he smiled.

"Uh. Well, there really isn't much to tell. My father, he was a pure blood wizard, but he wasn't very interested in ever starting a family. When my mother told him she was pregnant, he vanished. He basically used my mother. He never really did love her. Nor did he tell her he was a wizard. I live with my grandfather, because my mother abandoned me when I was just a baby. My father's father had come to apologize for his son's awful deeds, and explained to her what I was. She didn't like the fact that I was partly witch. The idea frightened her, and she left me in my crib and ran away. Just left her house, her life, and me. Doesn't bother me that much, because I never really knew her. My grandfather though, he was truly upset with his son, and he knew he would grow up to be a failure. He had the idea that my mother would leave me because he could tell how much it bothered her when he told her the news. So he immediately came to the house and adopted me and I have lived with him ever since."

Tom sat there, gazing at this wonderful beauty, amazed at how much they were alike.

"We have a lot in common, you know." Gannii cocked her head to one side. "My father left my mother because she was a witch. I know it's the other way around for you, but still. They say my mother loved me…but I doubt she ever did." His face hardened and his voice became harsher. "You had a grandfather to take care of you though. My grandfather hated my guts. I don't care much for him though. I didn't mind growing up in the orphanage. It was fun playing with the other children," he grinned. Then, his expression became serious as he whispered, "I'm half-blood too…"

"After I realized what I had told you, I was afraid you would tell the others that I wasn't a pure blood," she breathed.

"No. Of course not, Gannii. I wouldn't tell. As long as you don't tell my secret."

"Never," she promised.

"This makes me like you even more, Gannii." He slid closer to her and caressed her delicate face. "Let me ask you this," he began, "do you like me?"

"I, I'm not sure. Tom, I really do like you as a person. But, I am a sixth year, and you are only in your second year. You need to focus on people your own age. I would suggest Minerva, because she is only a year older and I know you like older women, and she is quite pretty, but she is a filthy Gryffindor, which is quite unfortunate with her skill. There's always Bernice, she is a third year also, or there is Yvonne—"

"Gannii, stop it. Stop trying to find other people for me to hang out with. I don't want to be around anyone but you. We are so alike, we get along so well," he said, rubbing her hands.

"Tom, I really don't think—"

Tom's lips pressed against Gannii's. She tried pulling away but he forced himself on her. Gannii gave up and let him kiss her. When he leaned back he was smiling like a lunatic.

"Tom. Listen. We are friends. That is all."

And with that, Gannii stepped out of the room and Tom listened to her footsteps fading away down the corridor.

His face crumpled and his nostrils flared. He glared at the direction of the door and sighed, "But Gannii…we have so much in common…" and a fanatical smirk spread across his white face.


	3. Third Year

**Disclaimer: Ha, yea right, like I would steal from the best author in the world.**

**

* * *

**

_Third Year_

"I asked you here because I have something to tell you, and to ask of you."

Tom stood there in the darkened room of the girls' loo. Gannii stood facing him in her night robes, looking terrified yet intrigued at the same time. Her eyes were as yellow-green as ever slicing through the darkness, and her rosy hair in perfect waves.

"What is it?" she asked, and as soon as she did she regretted it. Tom's eyes seemed to alter to ruby. A grin covered half of his face curving upwards, and he spoke in a fearsome voice,

"I have decided to change my name, Gannii." He paused, expecting her to ask him what he changed it to. For fear of angering him, she spoke up and inquired,

"What shall you now be called?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Gannii shivered at the intimidating sound, and she knew at that instant that she was no longer safe. This wizard, who once seemed an innocent boy but now almost a man by the way he was acting, was terrifying and seemed as though he was going mad.

"V-Voldemort?" she stuttered. She hadn't meant to, it just happened by accident.

"Why do you stutter?" he queried, holding her chin in his right hand.

"I-I…sorry…I do not mean to…" she trailed off. "H-How did you come up with…_that_?"

"I switched the letters around in my name…my original title really was repulsive…I didn't like it one bit…" Tom was snickering under his breath, appearing a maniac. "…My Lord…"

"What?" her eyes averting to his, swirling with confusion.

"That is what you shall refer to me as now. You shall call me, 'My Lord'. Don't you like the ring to it?" His mischievous smile grew more terrorizing by the minute.

"I…why…no. No, Tom. I'm not going to be calling anyone 'My Lord'," she refused, clenching her fists. Her voice was rough now, and she was attempting to sound fearless, though her insides were in knots.

"_Excuse me?_" he sneered menacingly. "I thought I heard you refusing to accept my decree?"

"Tom…this is silly. You're going bonkers, please stop this."

"I have had an idea for some time now Gannii…I…I am going to be the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world…" he breathed.

"What?"

"I've discovered something of Salazar Slytherin's…a chamber, that he created…I just haven't figured out how to open it yet…it's been frustrating me for a while now. And you, Gannii, I want you to be my first follower," he whispered, his voice elevating now because of his excitement of his plan.

"No." Tom's smile instantly vanished and he glared at Gannii.

"_What?_" he hissed. "_You will be my follower whether you like it or not…you were my friend, and now you are my follower…_"

"No. You're wrong Tom. I was never your friend. I was forced to be your friend, because for some sick reason, you were infatuated with me. Not in love…you were…_obsessed_."

Tom hissed.

"—And you, you were such a revolting child, Tom…you _scared_ me…I felt as though…as though you would do something _horrible_ to me if I didn't do as you asked. But now I'm not Tom. You are a pathetic third year and I am in my seventh year. I am not going to let you ruin my last year at Hogwarts. Tom, we are no longer friends. We were never friends."

A shrill hiss exploded from Tom and he mumbled a spell and blast Gannii against a bathroom stall. Gannii was caught by surprise but she quickly obtained her wand from inside her robes and shot a spell at Tom. But he evaded her attack.

"I asked you nicely…but I guess I will have to use force—"

"Like you did to make me your friend!" Gannii shouted, shooting another spell from her wand.

"NO! You _wanted_ to be my friend…but you are just too afraid of what will happen to you if you join me…but don't worry, Gannii I will protect you…you just don't know what is good for you, and what is _right_—"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" she bawled, jumping aside to dodge Tom's curse. "Goodbye, Tom," and with her last words she shriveled and disappeared, and all that was left of her was a pile of her robes lying on the bathroom floor.

A snake frantically slithered out from beneath the heap, heading towards the exit. Tom caught sight of it in the corner of his eye, and a grin crept up the side of his face.

"_IMPERIUS!_"

The snake stopped abruptly, its piercing yellow eyes widened and frozen, just as it was slithering through the crack of the door.

"I think you mean hello…_Nagini_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort's cry echoed throughout the grounds. His beloved snake was gone, dead. All because of that wretched boy, Longbottom.

"You will pay…you will all pay…" he breathed, nostrils flaring and eyes burning scarlet. He gasped as he murmured soundlessly, "You will not take everything I have loved from me…"


End file.
